Hero's Waltz
by dawnfireangel
Summary: The return to Hogwarts leaves Harry feeling a bit off rhythm. Malfoy's distant and distracted. It shouldn't matter to him... It shouldn't, but it does. H/D, Slash, dabble series
1. Chapter 1: Waltz

Vibrant, renewed feelings of hope flooded him upon returning to Hogwarts at first.

Hollow emptiness soon replaced it; his eyes drew to the Slytherin table. Something wasn't right.

Draco was often missing. Without him, without that driving wit, that sharp edged tongue, he felt adrift. Worrying endlessly over his flickering eyes, deep frown and heavy shoulders was pointless. Something had to be done.

Glancing over at Hermione, he whispered a favor. Arthimancy, runes… he'd have no free periods. She agreed, eagerly. Notes, tutoring, an invisible classmate, she was more than willing to assist in conspiratorial learning no matter the reason.

**~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h**

As with most things, shadowing was easier said then done. It was exhausting, invigorating, and slightly overwhelming with his free sessions used up in extra courses, but in no way easy.

Within the first day, the reason for Draco's recent behavior became clear. Defending Slytherin first and second years from assault was rapidly becoming a full time for him, sadly.

Plans shifted, perspectives changed. Even if anger justifiably remained, these were innocence. Plotting with a cunning worthy of his Slytherin side, Harry fingered a coin, whispered a spell and renewed an old call to arms.

The DA would meet again.

**~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h**

"What were you thinking?"

"Can't you whisper?"

"No. You will tell me this instant! This isn't a game. We're not children anymore; we could get in real trouble for this Harry."

"But they were terrible, I had to do something!" he pleaded with renewed urgency. Her mouth snapped shut.

"Tell me."

"A first year, Collin, Slytherin. It was brutal. He's not the first. It has to stop."

"Tell me Harry, is he worth it?"

"Collin? He's just a kid. He…" her hand covered his.

"No, Draco. Is he worth it?"

A pause. "Yes, and more."

"Then let's do this right."

**~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h**

It was no coincidence when the brightest young Slytherins suddenly found themselves often in the company of Hermione Granger or Anthony Goldstein. No mere chance that the eccentric ones found themselves traveling to Hogsmeade with Luna Lovegood. It was no twist of fate that timid young Slytherins often ended up walking the same hallways as Neville Longbottom.

And it was definitely no off handed gesture when Harry Potter granted an interview to the Daily Profit.

With renewed vigor, he spoke of loss, fear and pain. He spoke of innocence, coercion and loyalty, of forgiveness. To his great surprise, they listened.

**~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h**

War heroes followed suite, their voices made the Profit ring with praise but theirs were not the only voices.

Glares, anger, heated whispers, thinly veiled threats, haunted every step. Howlers, hexes, curses, all were theirs to have.

"Change doesn't happen without great cost, Harry"

"You think they'd learn by now."

"Is it worth the price?"

"It's not just about him, Hermione."

"I know, but they don't and they won't if it comes out. Can you handle that?"

"He already hates me, it can't get much worse."

"It can, Harry. You know it can."

"I know"

A plea "Do you?"

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2: Foxtrot

Imperio, madness and bribery, accusations ran the gambit from simple to outrageous on what caused his behaviour. Harry couldn't care less. Standing outside Honeydukes, waiting, he had one thing in mind.

There, she was cornered. Parkinson should have known better then to come alone. Easily parting the crowd, he took her hands, pulling her to her feet.

"Parkinson." A statement, not a question.

"Potter" Panic chocked by pride.

"Dust does not become you." He said with a lopsided smile.

Anger flashed in return, "And muggle rags don't become you." Her hand clapped over her mouth with a muffled "Oh, god"

He laughed "Agreed."

**~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h**

Smiles, shy and unfamiliar, so young, so open, greeted him. He reconsidered what being Slytherin and what loving Draco might really mean as he entered the dusty classroom filled with new and old DA.

"Longbottom!"

"Again?" A mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Flashing a wide predatory grin, "Again." and Harry dropped quickly rolling aside. Bright flashing, loud giggling, yelps and dodging bodies followed.

"Finite!" Neville shouted, beaming proudly "Only half down!"

"Good job everyone! Pair up for practice." Harry sauntered over to Parkinson. "glad you could join us."

"If only for the opportunity to hex you."

Smirking, "Try it."

**~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h**

Days later Pansy's encounter gave him courage, spurring him forward. Taking one last deep breath, heart fluttering "Go on." He tells himself.

"Draco." Smiling, swallowing nervously.

A familiar biting "Potter" his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Truce?" Voice steady, his extended hand shaking.

"You've got to be kidding me, go adopt some other poor unfortunate Slytherin." He stalks away.

"Please reconsider."

Spinning around, furious piercing grey eyes meet his "Fuck off, Potter." and he's gone.

Crestfallen, staring at his empty hand, broken whispers echoes "Please reconsider."

More then words chill him. He understands.

**~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h**

"I wish you'd reconsider." Hermione glared. "They'd gladly follow you."

"I don't want followers."

"What about friends?"

"They shouldn't come if they… don't mean it."

"Harry." Neville walked up, renewed fire in his eyes, "You're not doing this alone."

Whispers of "Traitor's family" from one side and of "Death Eater's whore" from another cruelly accompanied the newest Malfoy death. Secrets passed from lips to ears, plans to desecrate and deface. Respect for her drove him to fight against it. Love for him drove Harry to keep vigil over a fresh grave.

**~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h**

Silence glances exchanged as shadows slinked over the freshly turned dirt. Eyes wide, glad he reconsidered bringing his friend.

"Reducto!"

"Protego!" Hitting the shadow full force.

"Confundo" "Expelliarmus" "Silencio!" "Incarcerous" "Petrificus Totalus" Spots dancing in his eyes, Harry fell, Neville beside him, silent.

"Defudio" It was done. "Traitor" etch smooth stone.

Throwing off the spell "No!" Grappling the shadow, he chocked out "In-cen-dio"

"Ahhh! Finite!" Slamming Harry to the ground a deep voice spat "Sectumsempra"

"... obliviate..." Heart's blood, he knew the meaning of it now. "Draco.." then darkness. 


	3. Chapter 3: Cotillion

Running, muddy ground oozed like melted chocolate, slipping under her boots.

"Neville? Harry?" Silence. Two fallen figures greeted her. "Finite!" Neville stumbled to his feet. Harry lay motionless.

Skidding to a stop, she turned him over, "No…" so much blood.

"Ahh!" Picking up Harry, Neville's knee buckled, he slid a lightened Harry into Hermione's arms "Go on! Run!"

Apparating to Hogwarts, she did just that. "Please, please…"

Pomfrey went white seeing her, taking him, casting in a flurry of swishes.

Damn him, risking it for… for… Malfoy… he'd never know…

"No." Swallowing hard, Hermione turned and ran for the dungeons.

**~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h**

Sickly sweet, overwhelming smells and throbbing pain woke him. Chocolate, flowers…

"Where?" Achingly dry, his throat protested.

"Mr. Potter, you're awake." Pomfrey chirped

"How?"

"Ms. Granger admitted you but did not clarify what…"

"Not… now."

"Later, with the Headmistress then?" He nodded, she left.

Alone again, chest aching, defeat sliced through him. Failure was not the currency of love, as well he knew.

"Draco… "

He'd never… Narcissa's grave lay vandalized despite Harry's efforts to protect it. "Sorry..." Sleep overcame him.

Stepping out of the shadows, gentle fingers bushed the sleeping man's hair aside. "You've nothing to be sorry for."


	4. Chapter 4: Syncopation

"Brain dead idiot." Pansy chided softly, walking over to Potter's bed.

Draco's jaw tightened, he continued running one hand over soft dark hair.

"You're falling, aren't you."

His eyes softened "Am I?"

"You're petting his hair at this ungodly hour in a chilly, reeking, antiseptic room." Her eyes widened. "I'm wrong, aren't I? You've already fallen. Hard."

His voice deepened, whisper soft, "Maybe I have."

Reaching over, ruffling his hair "Of course you have."

Eyes darkened, "Bloody hell, I've buggered it but good this time."

She smiled, "Doesn't matter."

"Why is that?"

"He fell as well, harder."

Draco smiled, "Maybe."

**~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h~h**

Soft tingling touches coursed over his head. Darkness and the chill of the hospital wing swept over him. Feeling fuzzy and brain dead he murmured "Who?"

"Shh, rest you great prat." A warm chiding whisper replied.

"Draco?"

"SHhh, as in quiet. Do you want Pomfrey to wake up?"

"No… But what are you?"

"I came to say thank you… and to apologize."

"You mean… You'll… We can start over? Be friends?"

"I was hoping… for rather more then that, Potter." A touch ghosted gently over his lips.

Gasping, "I'd like that."

Murmuring, "Would you?" warm sweet lips closed over his.


End file.
